Glee In England
by Pippa3OneDirection
Summary: This is story that was origionally on IvyPoison12's account because she had it on her's before I got an account. THIS IS MY STORY NOT HER'S! What happens when the Glee Club go to a school in England? Picture credit goes to IvyPoison12 : I suck a writing summary's, so just read the story..
1. Chapter 1, Form

**Chapter 1, Form**

Hi, so here's a couple of things you should know about me. I'm thirteen years old, and my name is Phillipa, or Pippa. So, I'm walking into my form door on a Monday morning, it's April, so it's warmish (well, warmish for England which is still quite cold). My form tutor, Miss West is definitely not the best form tutor in the School, but she's all right. Although she does make my form, HWE, have a seating plan. When I walk in I can only see Jack and Leon, some year 7's and Owen Johnson who's in my year, and most of my lessons sitting down even though the bell has just went.

"We have a special main school assembly today and the topic might excite you." Miss West went to me, I just rolled my eyes at and sat down.

"Why do we have main school assembly today? We only ever have it on Thursday." I asked Owen, who sits behind me in form,

"I dunno but Miss West said its exiting so it's probably gunna suck," Owen replies, he was probably right though, Miss West's taste in things that teens like nowadays isn't so great.

Then most of the form turned up, talking, as usual, Declan, another year 7 boy, Katherine and Anna, two of my best friends, Arron, Connor and Leon, some year 8 boys, Ben, Dan (known as Mini because he's a midget), and Chris, all year 9 boys, and Holly the only year 10 in the form.

"Err right sit down and stop talking I need to take the register, we have main school assembly in the hall," Miss West went to us, as usual we didn't not stop talking. "Err I said stop talking," Miss West finally had made her voice heard over the form's chattering.

Then Jess, a friend of mine but she's better friends with Anna, walked in, who had probably just been doing her makeup in the toilets. Then Miss West took the register with a few interruptions from Ava and Nadine, the year 9 girls, who are really nice, especially Ava, and Ibrahim (known better as Ib), another year 8 boy and the three year 11's Josh, Ben and Craig walked in (yeah, my forms not the best at being on time).

"Now we all need to go to the hall because we have main school assembly" Miss West said to the form, again.

"Why do we have assembly Miss? It's Monday." Craig moaned across the classroom to Miss West.

"Because we have some visitors today" Miss West went cheerfully.

Then the form all sighed in annoyance. (Surprise, surprise)

"It's probably the Terrible Trash Troopers or as they like to call themselves the 'Trinity Trust Team' coming to talk about God, again" Anna whispers to me.

"Yay," I reply sarcastically.

"Err don't be like that, they've come all the way from America just to come here" Miss West angrily replied to the class'

"Are they the people that own McDonalds and are really fat?" Ib called out (he's a complete idiot in case you hadn't guessed. He used to be quite mean to me but my best friend Alice shut him up with one look (she's good at that))

"Err, don't be so rude Ib" Miss Walters shouted at him, Miss Walters was the forms EVIL co-tutor, she isn't really a proper teacher she is only does SEN which is like a class for pupils who have learning disabilities. (and she treats all of us like mental patient five year olds (Alice's words, not mine))

Then the whole form burst out laughing, Josh even fell off his chair onto the floor because he was laughing so hard.

"Josh get up now!" Miss Walters was now losing her patience with the form – even though she had only been in there for about a minute.

"Ok now can everyone stand behind their chairs we need to go to assembly now," Miss West announced to the class.

As per usual she made everyone wait until their row's uniform was perfect (ties done up, top buttons done up and shirts tucked in, God why are teachers so annoying?) and when everyone's uniform was perfect the form were allowed to make their way to the hall for assembly.


	2. Chapter 2, Assembly Surprise Time!

**Chapter 2, Assembly Surprise Time!**

Almost every form in the school was in the hall but for some reason the hall looked VERY different it was weird. That's the only word to describe it. There was a massive raised platform running all the way to the back of the hall, leading from the stage at the front. It looks sort-of like a catwalk from a fashion show. You had to give all your bags in to random people in purple t shirts before you could go into the hall. There were no chairs, all the boys had to go to the left and the girls had to go to the right of the platform. I looked over at Alice and some of our other friends Hannah and Lily because they're smart and usually know what's going on. They're just as clueless as I am.

Once the school quietened down Mr Lee the Head teacher stepped onto the stage and called out to the school "Hello, good morning everyone. We have some very special guests today, 15 high school students who have come all the way from Ohio in America. Now I'm going to hand over to their teacher, Mr Schuster."

Then a man, who was about in his thirties stepped onto the stage using the stair at the side. By this time Alice had made her way to my side and whispered into my ear.

"Oh my god look at his hair! I swear that's not natural. It looks like it's got butter in it or something!" I giggled at that

'Mr Schuster' took Mr Lee's microphone and walked to the middle of the stage and down at the crowd of Broadwater students, all 400 of us.

"Hello everyone" He called out pleasantly to the pupils, "As you know I'm a teacher, but in William McKinley High School I'm also the glee club director. A glee club is basically like a choir but it does pop songs by artists like Katy Perry, Rihanna, Ke$ha, Travie McCoy, Bruno Mars, Michel Jackson, stuff like that so it's much more fun. We also enter into competitions and we do pretty well to. And today my glee club have come to show you some of what they do. Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome the New Directions."

"Oh my god he has no game." Alice whispers to me "Ladies and Gentlemen? Oh please."

Mr Schuster runs off the stage and the room goes dark all of a sudden. Out of nowhere music starts playing and spotlights blare out onto the stage.

I recognise the music, it's Don't Stop Believing, I can't remember who it's by but I do know the song. As if sensing my confusion over the artist Alice whispers to me that it's by Journey. The curtains open and people start coming out. The tall guy who starts singing first is VERY good, much better than any boy at Broadwater, but when the much smaller girl who comes out of the wings starts to sing I'm completely taken aback. She's AMAZING! ABSOLOUTLEY AMAZING! I've never heard a voice that good before. She is very small compared to her singing partner though, I reckon she must be about my height. I can hear more voices but I can't see who is singing. The tall guy, who must be about 17, and the much smaller girl, who looks about 12 but I guess she must be 17 as well, move forward and walk off the stage and onto the platform which is about a meter in the air. Then more people come out, first, a girl with blonde hair tied back into a high pony tail, then another girl who also has her hair tied back into a high pony, she is tanned and looks a bit Spanish/Mexican (Alice tells me she's Latina), than a guy with a Mohawk steps out of the wings (he looks like he has a dead animal on his head), and a guy in a wheelchair with glasses , an Asian girl, followed by and Asian guy (I'm guessing, just because they are both Asian, that they are either dating or are related), they are then followed by and _large_ black girl, a pretty blonde who has her hair tied up (it's so short I don't know why she bothers), a hot looking guy with hair with a weird obvious side parting, a guy who has the face of a baby, a girl who didn't really look like she was singing into the microphone, maybe it was turned off, maybe for a good reason?, a blonde male who had the BIGGEST mouth I have ever seen! (Immediately labelled Trouty Mouth (Alice, not me)) He also has hair a bit like Justin Beiber before he had it cut, another guy who had his brown hair in a side parting but it was more puffed up and looked better. They finished the song then they ripped their dresses/suits off and underneath was shorts and loose tops, those who had their hair tied up pulled it out and flinged the bands into the wings, they pulled their heels off and threw them into the wings while they had pairs of colourful shoes thrown at them then they just simply put them on, while all that was going on the boys underneath had jeans or baggy trousers on and colourful t-shirts on, they also just pulled their shoes off and got trainers thrown at them. It was all pretty interesting to watch, then they started singing Tik Tok by Ke$ha. The blonde girl who had her hair tied back into a high pony lead the song. She was AMAZING at it! She got all the notes right and did some pretty good dance moves aswell. Then when the song finished they all came together, took each other's hands and bowed together. There was whooping, clapping, and also wolf whistling from the boys at the blonde girl who lead Tik Tok.

Mr Schuster got up onto the stage again and spoke into the mic:

"Now everyone the reason why you have just witnessed the New Directions perform those two songs was because 15 lucky students will have the chance to be in New Directions. This means that at lunch times you will meet somewhere and do songs and stuff. Now some of the New Directions will be choosing who will get the chance to be in the New Directions. First Rachel will pick the subject, then Finn will pick the year, then Brittany will pick the teacher. If your class gets picked then your class and your teacher will stay behind when the bell goes for first period, but if you know that you will have that teacher first period then you will go to your lesson as normal." Mr Schuster looked over at the short girl with the AMAZING voice.

'That must be Rachel,' I thought to myself. She stepped forward and placed her hand into a bowl which Mr Lee was holding, she took out a strip of paper and read out the subject on the paper,

"Science," she called out confidently looking into the crowd.

"Ok so the subject is science" Mr Schuster said.

I could at that point see all the teachers looking around smiling.

The tall boy (Finn)steps out and put his hand into a second bowl with the year's in. "8" he called out overlooking the crowd watching.

Ok now I was getting exited, after all glee club sounded like fun.

Then Mr Schuster nodded at the blonde girl who sang the lead in Tik Tok, she got a few more woops and wolf whistling from the boys but she just smiled. She placed her hand into the last bowl, I held my breath and crossed my fingers in hope that she would pick...

"Miss Eves" Brittany called out and smiled at the audience.

Yes! I thought to myself, now I really was in for the chance of being in New Direction which looked like a lot of fun.

Then the bell whet for first period and Mr Lee dismissed everyone except for Miss Eves year 8 science group.

I walked over to the stage with Alice and joined Hannah and two of our other friends Rachel and Denise. I could see Owen with some of the other boys. Mr Lee cleared his throat and we all turned around, we wanted to know who was in the New Directions.


	3. Chapter 3, Meeting The New Directions

Chapter 3, Meeting the New Directions

Mr Schuster and the New Directions got down from the stage.

I could see that some of my science class didn't look to happy about the idea of spending their lunch times singing. A part of me wanted them all to try it, but another part of me didn't. Probably because I knew that we all couldn't be in the club and I really wanted to.

"Right hello everyone my name's Rachel and." But before Rachel had the chance to say anything Mr Schuster cut her off.

"Rachel, let me speak first please," Mr Schuster looked at her than turned back to my science class, "sorry about that but Rachel can be a bit eager sometimes." Rachel just raised her eyebrows at this, then cuddled into Finn, I wonder if they were dating... I thought to myself.

"Now as you know, some of you will have the chance to be in New Directions, but before we go ahead with choosing do any of you not want to be in new Directions because if you don't then please raise your hand.

Everyone looked around and to my surprise no-one put their hand up.

"Great!" Mr Schuster said with a big grin on his face. "So Sam will hand you all a bit of paper and a pen, and you need to write your name on one side and if there are more than one of with the same name then just put the first letter of your surname, then fold them once and put it into this bowl. Then each member of the New Directions will each pick a name out of the hat, and if your name is chosen then you're in!" Mr Schuster said with that same big grin on his face. "OK?" he asked us.

We all nodded as Sam came round and gave us all a bit of paper and a pen. Sam is the blonde guy who has the BIGGEST mouth I have ever seen on a human being. I wrote my name on the bit of paper and put it in the bowl. I really hope my name got picked. Finally when all of our names were in the bowl Mr Schuster held it and turned to Rachel so she could pick a name out of the bowl.

"Rachel," she read out from the piece of paper as she looked around. I smiled even though it wasn't me, Rachel is one of my best friend even though we have know each other for about a year and a half. Rachel has one of the most amazing voices of my school, but she doesn't think of it as amazing, but I do. Rachel made her way through the crowd towards Mr Schuster and the New Directions.

"Rachel, nice to have you in the New Directions," Mr Schuster greeted her with a hand shake, which was then interrupted by the tanned girl who had her hair tied up in _Don't Stop Believin'. _

"Please tell me that you're surname isn't Berry." She looked pretty serious but most of New Directions just started laughing, except Rachel and Finn that is.

"Santana, just because Rachel picks someone's name out of the hat who has the same name as them, then it doesn't mean that their surname is automatically Berry. And anyway, what's wrong with Rachel?" Finn stepped forward, yep now I'm sure they're dating.

"Yeah, well there's a chance of them being called Berry. And which Rachel do you mean? Berry? Or midget?" Santana looked as if she could of carried on insulting both the Rachel's but Mr Schuster stepped in.

"Leave her alone!" Alice yells at Santana. "Who gave you permission to speak to her like that?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise I needed permission to tell midget what I thought of her."

"You've only just met her and your judging her? Oh well you're nice aren't you?" Alice and Santana have a stare down but after neither backs down Mr Schuster finally speaks up

"Santana, stop! Now! You're not setting a good example to anyone! We know that you don't particularly like Rachel in the New Directions but you don't even know Rachel." He had a concerned/angry look on his face, but the New Directions didn't look at all surprised. Mr Schuster then he turned to face Rachel (in my science class), " I'm so sorry Rachel Santana can be like that sometimes, but you'll get used to it."

Rachel just looked a bit confused but then laughed a little and nodded. "It's okay."

"Ok moving on," Mr Schuster turned to face the New Directions. "Finn." Finn stepped out and picked a name from the bowl, "Summer" Finn said looking around. Summer was maybe a little smaller than me in height, her bright blonde hair in a bob shape was hanging loose around her shoulders and she had a big smile on her face. Summer was a very good dancer and went to a street dance club, the same one as Hannah's younger sister.

Now there was only 2 spaces left. Santana stepped forward and put her hand into the bowl drawing out a name, "Alice," Santana looked around, her eyebrows raised. "Oh great. You again"

"How about this _Santana,_" Alice tells her "Let's just agree to stop attacking each other because it's becoming very clear that's it's pointless."

Santana doesn't say anything but she rolls her eyes and stops glaring. Alice stepped forward smiling at me. "Come on hurry up we don't have all day," Santana moaned.

"Santana don't such a bitch." Finn sighed at her. I looked around the room, the New Directions just had their eyebrows raised but my science class was sniggering and Mr Schuster looked just like he had seen it all before...

"Finn don't be such a whale. Go take your blubber somewhere else and get the hell outta my sight and stop breathing in my oxygen. " Santana stepped towards him, looking him up and down.

"What did you just call me?" Finn said now stepping towards Santana, I now feel like I should step in and say something,

"I called you a whale and you should go take your blubber somewhere else," Santana had a weird look on her face as she continued to look Finn up and down.

Finn was now looking like he was gunna punch her. Hard. Very hard.

But Santana didn't look at all worried.

Then Finn raised his fist...


	4. Chapter 4, Ow, My Eye!

Chapter 4, Ow, my eye!

The next thing I noticed I was on the floor with my eyes shut. My face really hurt and my right eye was stinging. I tried to open my eyes but I only managed to open my left eye. Mr Schuster was kneeling on the floor to my left, and Finn was to my right. I sat up. Alice put her hand behind my back, so I wouldn't fall flat on my back, and had a very concerned look on his face

Then I remember, I had stepped forward for some reason, trying to stop Finn from hitting Santana, but I got hit instead.

"Phillipa are you ok?" Mr Schuster asked me in a very gentle voice, still with a concerned look on his face.

"Umm, yeah I think so," I replied to him, not noticing how shaky my voice was, "my eye hurts a little but other than that I think I'm fine."

"Phillipa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit y-" but I cut Finn off before he could say anymore,

"no Finn, it's ok, I-" it was now Mr Schuster's turn to interrupt,

"well, you don't sound ok, Finn go take Phillipa to the medical room." Mr Schuster commanded him.

"So your just going to leave her with him?" Alice asks in disbelief "After what he did to her eye?"

"I have to agree with her on this one" Santana says

"I've said I'm sorry" Finn tells her

"Yeah cause sorry makes everything go away doesn't it 'Finn'?" Alice glares at him making him flinch. Santana sees this and smirks

"Are you seriously scared of a twelve year old Finnocence?"

"Santana stop it." Mr Schue tells her "Umm… Alice?" Alice nods "You can go with them then"

"Thanks" She tells him. Alice is nice to you if you're a nice person, and I'm glad she was coming to.

Finn and Alice helped me up and took me to the medical room where I got an ice pack for my eye. None of us spoke for ages, but Finn continued to look really guilty.

"I'm really sorry I hit you," Finn said to me, looking me in my open eye, "No its ok, really it doesn't hurt, really," I reply trying to sound convincing, and failing, my voice still shaking. Alice raises an eyebrow, knowing that I'm lying, but doesn't say anything

"Let me make it up to you," Finn insisted

"ok" I reply, my voice calming down a bit

"I know!" Finn cried out "I could get you the last place in the New Directions!" Finn's face lit up as he said it, "I could talk to Mr Schue and after all I did hit you, so I'm sure he'll understand, but only if you want to that is," Finn looked at me like a child trying to persuade its mother for sweets.

Well, I do really want this, but it wouldn't be very fair to everyone else who wants the last place. But all my best friends are in it. And Alice is like nodding at me. She wants me in it. Who am I kidding? I deserve this! After all he did hit me in the face and now I can't open my right eye which really, really, really hurts...

"I'm in!" I say as I look up to him with a big smile on my face, still holding the ice pack to my eye. I see Alice smiling next to me as well.

Finn's face lit up and he looked like he was about to explode, "cool I'll just go tell Mr Schue, which is what everyone in Glee club calls him, and then we'll have our 15 pupils!"

"This is going to be fun" Alice tells me as we exited the medical room.


	5. Chapter 5, First Glee Club Meeting

Chapter 5, The First Glee Club Meeting

We all were sitting in the music room, the music room had two big tables, one at the back and one at the front, it also had about 10 tables which two people could sit at with a keyboard on each of them could fit two people at each of them. We managed to fit everyone in. The original New Directions were sat on the table at the back, Puck, Mohawk guy, Mike, Asian guy, Sam, big mouth, Santana and Brittany were literally sat on top of the table (and on top of each other). Rachel and Finn were sat on a nearby table and Artie was sat in his wheelchair. The other people in my science class were me, Alice, Rachel, Hannah, Megan, Holly, Summer, Chloe, Owen, Jevon, Bruce, Josh, Silas, Ben and Luca.

We all sat around the table at the front, I was sat next to Rachel and Hannah, Alice was sat on the table (she says it's more comfy than the chairs which she never sits on if she can help it). The boys were sat literally on the floor which didn't surprise me at all.

"Right, hello everyone and welcome to the first glee club meeting!" Mr Schue called out to the class of 30. "For those of you who don't know every week we have a subject of which kind of music we will cover. Like for example in the past we have covered Madonna, Fleetwood Mac, all sorts of things. But this week we will cover the subject of music by boybands. Now it doesn't matter which boyband you pick but they have to still be alive now, and yes, all of them."

"Well I know which boyband I'm gunna pick and I don't think I even need to tell you which," I announced to my little group (me, Alice, Hannah and Rachel.)

"Do we even need to guess?" Alice replied to that sarcastically followed by her rolling her eyes.

"Nope, you should be able to guess, I mean, it's not that hard." I replied followed by a soft shove from Alice.

"I know which boyband Pippa's gunna pick!" Ben called out across the room to no-one in particular. He looked over at me and I just raised my eyebrows in response.

"Well it's really not that hard Ben," Alice sarcastically said back.

"Who are you gunna choose then Phillipa?" Mr Schue asked me as a response to mine and Ben's little conversation.

"One Direction, who else?" I rhetorically asked him.

"Who are they?" Puck asked with a very blank look on his face.

"Only the greatest boyband on the planet!" I replied. I can't believe he hasn't heard of them! They've recently got number 1 album in the US and have been touring round the US and Canada and are off to Australia and New Zealand soon.

"Oh," he replied still with a blank look on his face.

"Don't worry about it" Alice tells him "She's just obsessive" I hit her arm "Hey!"

"Anyway," Mr Schue called out, trying to get our attention, "you can do one, two, or three songs, you can do all of them by the same artist, or not. You can do them on your own, or with others, and it doesn't matter how many people you do it with, or who you do it with, but you all have to perform at least one song. Understand?" We all nodded when he finished talking. "Now then, start thinking and discuss" he then turned away and started writing something down on an A4 pad of lined paper.

"Rachel we have to do What Makes You Beautiful together!" I immediately turned to her after Mr Schuster had stopped talking.

"Yeah ok, but do you wanna do it at the same time the whole way through?" Rachel asked me as I looked at her. "Ok, well that is what I was thinking but I guess you read my mind!" I exclaimed.

Then the bell went for the end of lunch.

"Ok everyone see you again at the same time tomorrow" Mr Schue called out as we all left the room.


	6. Chapter 6, The Idea

Chapter 6, The Idea

I was sitting in maths being bored, I knew that I was going to do the maximum 3 songs. What Makes You Beautiful with Rachel, Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers with Rachel, Alice and Hannah, also I was going to do Glad You Came by the Wanted with Rachel, again.

Rachel was going to come over to mine after school so that we could practice, I was daydreaming when Emma asked me if I could swap books with her so we could mark each other's work. Apparently we had been doing quick revision thing so that Miss Inn, our maths teacher, could see how well we were doing on that topic. I looked back at my book and I had barley done any work. As I had never not done any work in maths before Miss Inn luckily let me off with a warning.

When Rachel and I had got back to mine we started rehearsing What Makes You Beautiful, as our voices sounded brilliant when we sung at the same time we decided to sing the whole thing at the same time. We put the backing track on and the music started

When we were finished Rachel spoke up,

"I think that's brilliant, we should start on Glad You Came," she then looked at me for my response I nodded so she went and put the backing track on for Glad You Came

**Rachel;**

"The sun goes down, the sun comes out, and all that counts, is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came"

**Me;**

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me, you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, and I decided you look well on me, well on me, so let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me,"

**Rachel;**

"Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can, can you spend a little time, time is slippin' away, away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came,"

**Both;**

"The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came,"

**Rachel;**

"I'm glad you came,"

**Me;**

"You cast , spell on me, you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, and I decided you look well on me, well on me, so let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me."

I then paused the music and a confused look spread across Rachel's face, "why did you stop it?" she asked, the confused look was still on her face,

"We sound like we're gay, when we sing the song together,"

"Yeah, you've got a point, I know!" her face lit up, she had that look on her face when she had got an idea, "we could ask one of the boys in the New Directions to sing with us. I really don't think any of the boys in our science class would ever sing with us so we could ask one of them." She looked hopeful at me,

"Yeah that's a great idea! and I know which hotel there staying at!"

"How do you know?"

"I saw Mr Schuster's water bottle and it had the company name on it!"

"Cool! Let's go then!"

Chapter 6, The Idea

I was sitting in maths being bored, I knew that I was going to do the maximum 3 songs. What Makes You Beautiful with Rachel, Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers with Rachel, Alice and Hannah, also I was going to do Glad You Came by the Wanted with Rachel, again.

Rachel was going to come over to mine after school so that we could practice, I was daydreaming when Emma asked me if I could swap books with her so we could mark each other's work. Apparently we had been doing quick revision thing so that Miss Inn, our maths teacher, could see how well we were doing on that topic. I looked back at my book and I had barley done any work. As I had never not done any work in maths before Miss Inn luckily let me off with a warning.

When Rachel and I had got back to mine we started rehearsing What Makes You Beautiful, as our voices sounded brilliant when we sung at the same time we decided to sing the whole thing at the same time. We put the backing track on and the music started

When we were finished Rachel spoke up,

"I think that's brilliant, we should start on Glad You Came," she then looked at me for my response I nodded so she went and put the backing track on for Glad You Came

**Rachel;**

"The sun goes down, the sun comes out, and all that counts, is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came"

**Me;**

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me, you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, and I decided you look well on me, well on me, so let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me,"

**Rachel;**

"Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can, can you spend a little time, time is slippin' away, away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came,"

**Both;**

"The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came,"

**Rachel;**

"I'm glad you came,"

**Me;**

"You cast , spell on me, you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, and I decided you look well on me, well on me, so let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me."

I then paused the music and a confused look spread across Rachel's face, "why did you stop it?" she asked, the confused look was still on her face,

"We sound like we're gay, when we sing the song together,"

"Yeah, you've got a point, I know!" her face lit up, she had that look on her face when she had got an idea, "we could ask one of the boys in the New Directions to sing with us. I really don't think any of the boys in our science class would ever sing with us so we could ask one of them." She looked hopeful at me,

"Yeah that's a great idea! and I know which hotel there staying at!"

"How do you know?"

"I saw Mr Schuster's water bottle and it had the company name on it!"

"Cool! Let's go then!"


	7. Chapter 7, The Hotel

Chapter 7, The Hotel

We walked up to the hotel desk, a lady with blonde hair that was tied back into a pony tail and was wearing black rectangular glasses on was typing at her computer.

"Um, excuse me," she looked up from her computer,

"Yes, how can I help you," her tone was very polite and she had a friendly smile on her face,

"Um I'm looking for a Mr Schuster,"

"Are you a relative of his?"

"No, I'm a pupil of his, does he have 15 American students with him?"

"Yes, would you like to speak to him or one of his students?" she had a suspicious look on her face and her eyebrows were raised at me, Rachel was stood nervously behind me.

"Um, yes, one of his students actually," I somehow didn't think she believed me.

"Okay, but on one condition, you tell me the name of his girlfriend who is also staying with him,"

Girlfriend? I didn't know Mr Schue had a girlfriend, "Umm, umm" she then raised her eyebrows at me and waited for my response, "Umm," I turned back to Rachel, she didn't have a clue either, "Umm,"

Then I heard a voice behind me call my name, "Phillipa! Rachel!" I turned around and I saw Blaine and Kurt coming towards us, they both had smiles on their faces, they came over to us and greeted us both with hugs.

"Oh, the woman at the desk said, I guess you do know them." She then looked very embarrassed as she turned bright red and went back to her computer.

"Why are you two here?" Blaine asked us. I looked over at Rachel and she nodded,

"We were both wondering if you two would like to perform with us for Glee Club, Glad You Came by The Wanted."

Blaine then looked over at Kurt and then back at me, we'd love to sing with you, but just not that song,

"Why not?" Rachel asked looking puzzled, I was also confused,

Then Kurt spoke up, "after Blaine and I quit the Warblers at Dulton which is where Blaine went before McKinley, and I also went there for a short period of time, anyways, the Warblers sang it at Regionals, so we don't particularly want to sing that song, sorry." Kurt did look genuinely sorry.

Then Blaine piped up, "I know what song we could do instead though," he had a mischievous look on his face.


End file.
